


Telephone

by Captainmarvelous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmarvelous/pseuds/Captainmarvelous
Summary: Alec lightwood is known musician who's going through a hard time writing songs right now. But one day he bumped into his muse, Magnus Bane
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys first time posting here. Sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language. Hopefully you'll like this. This is inspired by the song Telephone from Waterparks

Bip bip bip

The alarm clock rang loudly throughout the tiny apartment. Alec rolled around in his bed while trying to find the off button on his digital alarm clock. He hit the button with such force, the object fell down from his bedside table. He groaned, telling himself that he would pick it up later knowing that that was a lie.  
He got out of bed and sat there for a minute contemplating if going to work was really worth it.  
He was exhausted, he's been recording all week and there was really no progress whatsoever. He felt like the last song was utter shit, but no one dare to tell him otherwise. He regretted leaving his old band mates, they were irresponsible as fuck,but at least they were honest. The new team he was working with was more interested in selling a record than actually putting effort into making something worth selling. 

He cracked his neck trying to relieve some of the tension that he's been accumulating for the past few weeks. He was already late so he decided not to take a shower, he'll do it later. He put some black jeans and a t shirt he found lying on the floor next to the bed, he smelled it to check if it was still clean enough to use it, and threw a hoodie on top of it. He washed his face and teeth and checked his hair. It wasn't too bad. He didn't have the energy to comb it so he left it like that. He was going to be locked inside the studio, he didn't need to look presentable, just enough not look like a hobo.

He got into his car, cursing when he hit his head. He plugged his phone and put a random playlist on shuffle trying to lift his spirits up.  
The road was pretty empty for a Friday morning, there were not many cars; he was probably going to be early, and since he didn't have any breakfast he took the next exit and went to the Starbucks near the studio.  
One of the perks of working with one of the most recognized producers in New York was that every food place, every famous store was around the corner. Starbucks was one of them, and the most frequented from his team. Long hours of work meant lots of coffee. 

Alec parked his car and enter the store. The smell of coffee hit his nostrils and gave them a sense of tranquility. Man he loved coffee. He looked at the menu trying to decide what was he going to order, as if he wasn't going to ask for the exact same thing he always does.  
The barista said hi to him, asking if he was going to order the usual. Everyone in this store pretty much knew him; not because he was this super famous musician -which he kind of was- ,but because he was always there. At least four times a week. 

He chuckled and nodded his head, adding a croissant to the usual coffee and gave the cashier his credit card. Once the transaction was done he thanked the girl and made his way to the other side of the counter.  
While he waited for his coffee, he checked his phone seeing that his mom has texted him a few times, to remind him of dinner next Sunday; couple of texts from Jace and Izzy. He sent a confirmation to his mother, and was about to reply to his siblings when he heard someone laughing.  
He lifted his head looking for the source of that laugh and when he found it he froze. The guy that was laughing was the prettiest guy he had ever seen.  
His black hair was perfectly combed, but his most prominent feature were his eyes. They were a green/yellow-ish shade that stood out under his heavy make-up. The guy was not too tall, and not too skinny, Alec could notice the outline of his muscles underneath the tight shirt he was wearing.  
He was hypnotized. He was looking at the guy in front of him and was so caught up on his thoughts that he didn't hear when the barista called his name. The guy he was fantasising about looked at him and he immediately averted his gaze . Feeling heat creeping up on his face he took his coffee and left without looking back.  
He got into his car and instead of going to the studio,he stayed there, trying to see if tight shirt guy was going to go out of the store. When he did he felt his heart beat faster. The guy was with a friend (hopefully) laughing at something he had said. He felt like a creep - which he kind of was- looking from inside his car at this guy he just met. But he felt something weird inside of him. Like he needed to talk to this guy, he needed to know him. Too bad he was a coward and would never go and talk to some guy he just met. So he did what he thought it was best. He wrote a song. A good song may he add.

He stayed on the Starbucks parking lot, furiously typing on his phone, trying to get the words right. This song was going to be a fucking success he could feel it.

He arrived 20 minutes late to the studio.it wasn't so bad considering he didn't even want to go in the first. Simon, his new guitarist was about to throw the same old shit about being on time and bla bla bla when he spoke:

"I know I'm late. But I have a good reason. Look at this" he showed him the song he had just wrote, more like shoved the phone onto the poor guys face. Simon took the phone and read the lyrics on the screen.

"So what do you think?" Alec asked nervous. Simon was the only one of the new band, that was actually decent enough to be honest about everything.

"It's actually...not bad man" he replied giving the phone back "maybe we can work something out with that" he added.

Alec smiled widely and actually hugged the guy.

"Let's get started then!" he demanded.

It was ten pm and they were almost done with the first part of the song. It still needed a lot of work but they had the melody and the lyrics so they got something pretty good out of it.

"Okay let's try the first verse one more time" Alec said. He sat in front of the piano and started to sing:

I'd like to know your middle name  
Let's talk about your parents  
And your future dreams  
I'm interested but distant to a fault  
And I never wanna complicate your heart.

He kept playing the piano and humming trying to tied the words he wrote down.

I know we only just met  
So why do I feel invested?  
Do you feel it too?  
Do you feel it too?  
I can be your best yet  
Future favorite regret  
Do you feel it too?  
Do you feel it too?

So I just tell my telephone  
All of the above when I'm alone.

"This is actually pretty good man" one of the producers said "I think this song is gonna be a success" he assured Alec. After a long time he was actually excited to release something new.

When he got home he couldn't stop singing the song, trying to come up with a second verse. He also couldn't stop thinking about the guy he saw this morning. It's been a while since he felt like this about a person; like he wanted to meet him, to spend time with him. He wanted all of him. Was he being intense and maybe deluded? Yes. Did he actually cared about that? Not really. He was happy, and if he was being honest with himself he hasn't been happy in a long time. Also he wrote an absolute banger this morning.

He was feeling okay, after everything that happened in his life, he felt that maybe things will turn out okay. He sat down on the couch in front of the TV, he put some random show to make some noise while he answered some emails and ate cold leftover pizza from yesterday. It was almost 1am when he stopped watching TV and decided to take a shower before going to bed. He grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt and put everything on the toilet. While he was waiting for the water to be hot enough, he put his "shower mix" playlist. It was a dumb name for a playlist,but he was dumb so it was okay.  
He was in the middle of washing his hair when inspiration struck him. He ran out of the shower to get his phone and write the new lines. He stood there reading,and re-reading the lyrics changing them and adding things here and there, until he realised he was freezing his ass off. So he went and finished his shower, excited to tell the guys tomorrow what he had come up to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec woke up before his alarm went off. He felt refreshed after a good night of sleep. He was excited to go to the studio today. He decided to do the exact same thing as yesterday and go to the Starbucks wishing to see the same guy he saw yesterday. It's was a long shot that he'd be there again, but he still hoped for it.

The guy was not there when he got to the coffee shop, he felt a little sad. I mean how many times do you bump into a stranger in the same place at the same time? The possibilities were one in a million. He ordered his usual,no croissant today. When he made his way out of the store the guy was entering the store, resulting in him bumping into the guy. Literally.

He apologized trying not to make eye contact with the black haired man, but when he chuckled and told him it was no problem, he lifted his gaze and looked straight into the strangers eyes. He was, once again, hypnotized by the beauty of this man. It was nothing out of the ordinary really,but he was a goner from the beginning.  
His face turned a beet red, and tried to move to the left to go towards the door, but the guy did the exact same. They apologized once again but when Alec tried now to go right, the guy move in the same direction causing a laughter to erupt from the man's mouth. The stranger apologize and put his hands on Alec's shoulders spinning them both so they were placed in the right direction. They laughed and eventually both went on their way. 

When Alec entered his car his face was so hot he thought he might have a fever. He went straight to the studio.

When he got there his band mates were already prepared to record the rest of the song. They were as excited as he was. This song was going to be great.  
So he sat in front of the piano, and place his phone in front of him, and opened his note where the rest of the song was written.

I talk a lot, but we could fill your frames  
With pictures of our faces  
'til we share a name  
I'm living on a target and  
you shot it with an arrow  
Now I lost my self-control  
I can't stop thinking  
And I'm thinking that I lost it  
All these aisles feel like miles  
Where you go, I'll follow

He finished the second verse and everyone was looking at him surprised. He didn't know if the reaction was because the song was too bad or too good. So he asked:

"What? Is it that bad?" 

Simon was the first one to speak putting a hand on his friend shoulder "i don't know how to say this, but this is the best song you've ever written" he smiled making Alec smile even wider.

"Seriously dude, where did you come up with this lyrics? They're and absolute banger" Raphael, his other band mate asked.

Alec laughed, knowing exactly where did he got the inspiration for the lyrics. He was not going to say that to this people and have them think that he's kind of a creep. Besides what was he supposed to say? 'hey I met a guy who i think is way too pretty and instead of talking to him,like a normal person, i wrote a song about them'. Yeah that doesn't sound good so he settled for the good ole' :

"I don't know, I just came up with it"

They seemed satisfied with the explanation so they dropped the topic. After months of not being able to write something that he thought was worth it, he finally came up with a song he was proud of. The song was partially finished, they needed to add the background vocals and that was it. He went home satisfied for once. Hopefully the next song will be just as good as this one. That means that he would be going more often to the Starbucks. Who would have thought that meeting someone in the most cliche way, would create such a good song?


End file.
